ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney World in 2019
will be a massive 5-year refurbishment. Overview I feel like Walt Disney World had a lot of dumb things happen to it in the 90's. I feel like since then, the park has been kind of broken and incomplete. With upcoming renovation rumors and new lands coming up, we may be getting close to a sort of renaissance. As someone passionate about the park's well being, I have thought long and hard about how I would restore the park to its glory. This would include the upcoming Star Wars: Edge of the Galaxy. Disney is also supposedly planning to refurbish Fantasyland and (at last,) Tomorrowland. Tomorrowland definitely got hit the worst in the 90's with that "New Tomorrowland". It's a complicated land since times are constantly moving and the definition of the future constantly changing. So what I think we should do to bring Tomorrowland into the 21st century is to remove all traces of that Jules Verne overlay, and give the look a focus on nature and eco-friendly future technology. For example, instead of the Astro Orbiter to congest traffic, we have a beautiful futuristic entrance garden. I believe it could give the land a beautifully updated look. Another thing. It would make the park-hopper ticket obsolete, but any potential money loses from that could be made up for by higher attendance. It's worth considering at least. Anywho, Here are specific attractions and lands I feel would help the park feel complete again, Star Wars. New Attraction Adventure Thru Inner Space: With Star Wars Land opening in 2019, it would make sense to move Star Tours there. And returning back to the old attraction with newly updated like Elsa's snowflake. Bambi's Forest Adventure: A new dark ride behind The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Castle Adventure: A new dark ride behind Big Thunder Mountain. Future Expansion: It would be either Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway or Pride Lands Or Zootopia Mike Fink Keel Boats: Surely they can make new keel boats that won't capsize this time. Motor Boat Cruise Through the Enchanted Forest: The classic Motor Boat ride with a twist. In keeping with Fantasyland's theme, this new updated version would feature state-of-the-art animatronic mythological creatures, and end in a cave where you encounter a lifelike Unicorn. It borrows from the concept of Quest for the Unicorn from the never-built Beastly Kingdom in the Animal Kingdom in Disneyland. Skyway: What needs to happen is that a new skyway must be built from the left of Tomorrowland to Star Wars: Edge of the Galaxy. Once again passing through the Matterhorn. That would be so cool. People-mover Thru Tomorrowland: An updated People-mover which would meet current regulations and vehemently discourage jumping between cars, as being caught doing so would result in eviction from the property. The World of Tomorrowland would be a tribute to Disney's Tomorrowland Film. Lions of the Magic Kingdom: an interactive game attraction for Disneyland park that will debut on February 22, 2020. The game focuses on adult Kiara recruiting park guests as new apprentice lions and sending them out to battle various Disney villains, recruited by Bellwether, throughout the park's themed lands using special spell cards. New Entertainment New Parade: A new Disney parade celebrating Disney's The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1 1/2 & The Lion Guard! New Parade 2: Another new parade featuring Disney properties. New Fireworks Show featuring Happily Ever After: An all-new highly elaborate fireworks display presented by Pandora & Honda in Disneyland Version nighttime fireworks spectacular where they can put projection mapping, lasers, and searchlights, as well as pyrotechnics. The show included characters and music from the movies The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1 1/2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Fun and Fancy Free, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Melody Time, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver & Company, The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under. The music will also include a theme song from Angie Keilhauer and Jordan Fisher. And all of the Animator will come back to hand-drawn animation for the fireworks. Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland Park Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:Theme parks Category:Theme Parks